


White + Foam

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, spoilers for Glee: 5x13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because <a href="http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/post/80708172150">this</a>. 5x13 wardrobe spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White + Foam

“White.”

Chris frowns at Darren who is standing on the other side of their trailer, eyes wide, jaw comically dropped.

“Yes?”

“White,” Darren repeats.

“You said that,” Chris narrows his eyes more, getting exasperated because Darren stating the color of his wardrobe was the first word uttered in ten minutes.

“You’re wearing _white_.”

“You’re stating the obvious.”

“It’s the foam party scene,” Darren blurts out and it seems to open the floodgates of his thoughts. “We’re going to be filming the foam party scene, with _wet foam_ all over the place and you’ll be wearing _thin white pants_. They’ll get wet. Wet makes white things see-through. You’re wearing white pants that will turn basically invisible in a scene where I can’t even _look_ at you properly. How am I supposed to look away when _everything_ …”

“Darren!” Chris exclaims, panic rising in his chest because he hasn’t considered that. “Fuck.”

“Yeah, I fucking _wish_ ,” Darren groans and strides across the trailer.

His hands land on Chris’ waist, careful not to touch the white fabric since he’s covered in make-up already.

“You’re un-fucking-believable,” he whispers and stretches on his toes to whisper into Chris’ ear. “I want you to keep those after the scene. I want to peel them off you here, slowly, while they’re still soaked wet. I want to open the buttons of your shirt and watch it shimmer as I take it off you. I want you to _think about it_ while you’re getting wet on that dance floor.”

“Fuck you,” Chris groans, thinking of the scene, of the unforgiving cut of the pants and of how Darren’s words are bound to echo in his head through the takes.

“Let me blow you now, Chris,” Darren pleads, his fingers digging into his boyfriend’s sides almost too roughly. “Let me make sure that _no one_ will see too much, even though the pants will be nearly invisible. Let me give you something to think of until we’re here and I can do what I promised.”

“Y-yeah okay, _yes_ ,” Chris rambles and watches Darren sink to his knees.

Facing the zipper on Chris’ pants, Darren looks up expectantly, and doesn’t make a move to get the fabric out of the way.

“Please, Dare,” Chris gasps and reaches to open the pants and shove them out of the way. “Let me…” he points to Darren’s hair, spiked up in a way that neither of them is used to. “Can I… no one will notice it being more messed up today,” Chris whispers and brings his hand to Darren’s hair.

“Fuck, yes,” Darren mutters and then, without any warning at all, sinks his mouth over Chris’ already hard cock.

Chris tries to say something, but when Darren swallows and Chris feels his cock hit the back of Darren’s mouth, he finds that he has no words left. Everything after is a blur, Chris’ fingers tugging sharply on Darren’s hair, the warmth around his cock as Darren works it over with his mouth, the cool air against Chris’ skin where the pants were before.

“Dar, baby,” Chris moans when he feels he’s getting closer. “Babe, I’m gonna…”

Darren resists the tug of Chris’ hand that’s meant to pull him away and instead opens his mouth a little wider and looks up. Chris is looking down and the expression in Darren’s face and one last gulp that tightens Darren’s mouth around Chris’ cock are what pushes Chris off the edge. His head slams against the lockers he’s been leaning against, mouth opens with a scream that he only just manages to not be too loud.

He barely breathes when he’s coming down, feels Darren still mouthing on his softening cock and then Chris hears the click of Darren’s belt and the quiet sound of tissues being crumped. It’s when Darren finally pulls away that Chris looks down and watches Darren settle back onto his heels, hard cock in his hand and body arching into the firm, impatient, determined strokes. It only takes a few and Darren’s cock is jerking, his come only just caught by the tissue that Darren grabbed.

“You are unbelievable,” Chris breathes out when Darren’s eyes find his own. “Fuck you. That was… _christ_.”

“If you’re up for round two after, you know what I promised,” Darren smirks from the floor, then tosses the tissues into the nearby bin and gets up.

He tucks himself back into his pants and tries to straighten them up, then reaches towards Chris to help with the white pants.

“No,” Chris bats Darren’s hand away. “You’re make-up all over you and these are white.”

“You don’t say, Christopher,” Darren deadpans, and his eyes shine a little brighter than usual.

“Go, get your make-up fixed. And preferably film the girls’ reaction when you tell them _why_ you need a touch-up,” Chris smirks and nudges Darren towards the door.

“Oh, they’ll not mind, I told them I’d ravish you at some point today and to be ready,” Darren laughs and stops in the door to look back at Chris. “I’ll see you on set, babe.”

Chris only manages to shout out “Asshole!” before Darren disappears out of sight.


End file.
